minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Alien
Authors Note: Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Super-zombie! I hope you enjoy this! It's my first Sci-fipasta! Chapter 1 - A new planet It was year 2021, and a number of hackers had attacked Minecraft. According to what was in the code, the hackers had given Minecraft outer space and made lots of things and planets in it too. Mojang were planning of removing everything that the hackers put in, but they were also interested about what exactly the hackers had put in. Mojang programmed a rocket into a server, and sent 8 of their most skilled and most intelligent known players. They were called: * Len (Male) * Limsert (Female) * Clarke (Male) * Windows (Male) * Linsan (Female) * Danale (Female) * McSenner (Male) * Inran (Female) These players had to play Minecraft from 12:00 to 14:00 sharp. Their job was to fly around space and discover as much as possible and bring it to Mojang, and as a reward they would all get paid £20,000 each. In two weeks they had found many blocks, items, resources and even some spawn eggs that were supposed to spawn 'An Alien'. The only problem with their mission was that the world was accidentally created in Hardcore mode, but so far nothing had happened, until now. Inran: Hey, what's with the siren? Len: We're passing a new planet, so we must discover it. Len was the ships captain. He was very funny and friendly and all the players liked him. Len: Check the scanner Danale, any activity on the surface that we should be aware of? Danale: The scanner is not working! Len: WHAT!!! McSenner: Here, let me try and fix it. McSenner was the ships engineer, and was very good at fixing things, but somehow he couldn't fix this. Len: This is bad! Now we don't know if there are any mobs around are at the landing point. Looks like I'll be coming with you guys. McSenner I'm putting you in charge while I'm gone, and Clarke and Limsert you will be coming with me! Clarke: Look Len you don't need to babysit us! When I said that Everyone liked Len, I forgot to mention that he doesn't like Clarke. Those two just could never get along. Windows: Good luck guys! Linsan: Yeah guys good luck! And then Len, Limsert and Clarke went into the landing chamber. Chapter 2 - What they found As the ship passed into the planets atmosphere, a large amount of gravity pulled the ship down. McSenner: Whoa there! The planet was windy and cloudy and dark, giving the three players a scared look on there face. Len: Just be prepared. If your prepared you'll be fine! Then the ship landed. Len: Right! Have you got all your gear, especially your Redstone Machine gun and space suit. Clarke: Will we really need them, the planet seems to have gravity. Len: Just do it! I'm the captain here! Then the door opened. The three player were all blasted back by the strong wind. They cautiously stepped out into the open. They could hardly see anything, just fog, dark clouds and- Limsert: What's that?! Len: What's what! Limsert: That! THAT!!! The three moved forward ten blocks, and the other two could see what Limsert was looking at. Up ahead of them was a very large spaceship on its side half in half out of the ground. Limsert: What is that! Len: Looks like a spaceship. Limsert: Maybe it has aliens! Len: Maybe it's the source of the broken scanner. Limsert: Maybe- Clarke: Well don't just stand there! Lets go and investigate! Three players took a deep breath and entered the ship itself. They soon found themselves in a long corridor with three ways to go. Len: Alright, it's easy to see that we will be splitting up! I'll go left, Clarke, you go through the middle corridor, and Limsert you go through the right! Limsert: Sounds like a plan! The three scattered, all going in different directions. But they should of never done that. Clarke: I seem to be stuck in a straight corridor. Len: Really, mine's all twisty and turny. Limsert: Same! Clarke: Hang on, what's that?! Limsert: What's what? Clarke: There's some sort of, box, ahead of me. Len: A box? Clarke: I'll investigate! Limsert: Oh, be careful! Clarke moved toward the box. It was completely black. As he moved towards the lid opened. SPLLAT!!!! Clarke: Arrrrrrrghhhhhh! Len: What! Clarke: I've been attacked! I've been attacked! Arrrrrrrghhhhhh! Len: Hold it, firstly, get the hell out of here!The three ran back to the ship, and Len filled McSenner in with what happened. Len: So can you open the door please! McSenner: Don't you understand, if he has been attacked by an unknown entity, this entity could infect the ship, and infect us! Linsan: Don't worry Len, I'll open the door! The three players entered the ship, and filled the others in about what happened while Len gave McSenner an angry stare. Len walked up to him, and said: Len: What was that for!? You could of got us killed! And I'm the captain here! McSenner: This substance could be an alien or something, rememeber this is in Hardcore mode, if we die this mission will fai- Len walked away leaving McSenner standing there. They all surrounded Clarke as he took off his helmet. Chapter 3 - The First Attack Len: What the- Linsan: Oh my! Clarke's face was covered in a purple substance, sprayed all over his face. Limsert: Can you see? Windows: Have you got an effect? Danale: Are you- Clarke: ENOUGH! I'm absolutely fine! I feel like a normal player! McSenner glared at Clarke. He could tell that this wasn't normal, and thought that Clarke's substance on his face might destroy them and the ship. McSenner completely walked off and shut himself in his room. A few minutes later there was a knock at his door. McSenner: Come in! Len came in. McSenner: What do you want? Len: I'm just worried about you. Why were you so suspicious about Clarke? McSenner just turned around and told Len to leave. McSenner: I'll tell you this though, watch him, and watch him close. Len: I've got you. Three days passed and nothing happened, but on the fourth day things didn't go as the others expected. They were all eating and Clarke suddenly stopped. Inran: What's up Clarke? Clarke: Arrrrrrrrrrrrgggggghhh!!!!! All the players jumped back from Clarke, and noticed why he was screaming. Clarke: What's happening to me! What's happeni- Inran: Oh my god! Clarke had turned completely purple! Len: Clarke can you hear me! McSenner: Watch out! Clarke's head split in half and purple liquid sprayed everywhere. All the players ducked to avoid the deadly spray, and as they did so, Clarke's body fell to the ground. Limsert: What's that! A little 2x2 purple cube came out of Clarke's head and looked around. Then, out of no-where it jumped out of his head and slid across the floor and out of sight, leaving a purple trail on the floor. Len: What a performance! Chapter 4 - The mysterious death Category:Willzombie Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Entities Category:Purple Category:Science